


Thief

by kyouhaba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animal Abuse, KYOUTANI WITH DOGS GUYS, M/M, Yeah...I love dogs but how can people do that, but - Freeform, but hey, i love kyouhaba, kyouhaba with dogs are cute, kyoutani saves a dog, okay also not mentioned but Yahaba has a saluki and Japanese bob tail, please, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouhaba/pseuds/kyouhaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoutani Kentarou is a thief, because;</p><p>One) he stole Yahaba's heart<br/>Two) he stole a dog</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thief

**Author's Note:**

> I have two more kyouhaba fanfictions with dogs and uwu I love Kyoutani (and Yahaba+Iwaizumi) with dogs uwu

It was quite odd to see Kyoutani somehow more angrier then usual. He always had this look on this face that either meant he was in a bad mood or he was deep in thought... Let's just go with the first one. Yahaba gave a small sigh and walked over to check on him, he should be worried about this after all they just started dating a week ago and he's been like this for two days.

"Ken-chan are you okay? You've been like this two days including today." He sighed and looked down at him, and yep. That made him stop looking at the wall with the same face and instead was replaced with a puzzled look.

"Yeah?" Kyoutani blinked.

"You don't seem like it..." 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing totally nothing!"

Kyoutani looked at him for a few seconds before looking back at at the wall, and yep. Same expression as before.

"Would you like to come over to my house to talk about it?" Yahaba sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing Kyoutani to jump slightly and look up at the slightly taller other male.

"What brings this up all of a sudden? That's like the first time you asked me that." Kyoutani blinked and looked at him as if something horrible was being planned, well something horrible might happen we really don't know.

"Will you come over or not? Who cares if it's the first time I've asked." Yahaba huffed out and gave a small sigh.l along with it, which only added to Kyoutani's confusion.

"I guess...? Depends on if your parents are ho-"

"They're not!"

"...okay then I'll go...?"

"Okay!" Yahaba perked up and quickly pecked him on the lips with a smile as he pulled away, leaving Kyoutani with a small blush and smile. He waved at him before he left the gym and slammed the doors before he screamed.

"I ACTUALLY KISSED HIM. IS THAT A KISS.?! YEAH IT IS." Yahaba screamed and quickly walked away from the gym, he was going to remember that since that was actually his first kiss. 

\----

It took him only a few minutes as he walked to his house and yelled "I'm home!" Even if he did know that there was nobody there but his dog and cat. Yahaba gave a small smile as he petted them and decided to clean up the house to prepare for the others visit. He quickly took his shoes off and looked around the house and making sure stuff that didn't look organized were organized, vacuumed the rooms, tidied his room up, and lastly refilled the bowls. He walked back to the living room and laid down on the floor with a sigh before turning on the air conditioner. Damn, it's hot in here why weren't the windows open? It was the middle of summer how can he survive this heat. Yahaba looked at the door as he heard a knock.

"It's open!"

And with that the door opened revealing Kyoutani with...a dog? Hold up, why does this dog look hurt. Did he hurt the dog?! Oh god, please tell him that wasn't it right.

"Uh...why do you have a dog and...why is it injured? Y-you didn't hurt it right?!"

"Do I look like the type of person to hurt a dog?"

"Hm. Yes and no."

"...I love dogs why would I hurt them?"

"...you mean you love dogs more then me?"

"I love you and dogs equally."

"Okay. Sure."

Kyoutani rolled his eyes before he sat down on the floor with him and placed the dog by him. The dog wagged its tail and licked his hand, causing a small smile to appear on his face. What a lucky dog causing him to smile. That really never happens much but sometimes he can get the other to smile. 

"So what's the story behind her?"

"How did you know it's a her?"

"Hm...acts and looks like one, you're not the only one who likes dogs you know."

"Oh yeah you have a dog and...a cat."

"Why do you hate cats!"

"Cats know what they did."

Yahaba rolled his eyes and looked down at the dog. "Will you please tell me the story now?"

It took a few minutes before Kyoutani sighed and laid down. He closed his eyes and looked down at the dog before looking back at the other male. "There are these owners we live by and they raise her, but they're really horrible people and raise her badly. They don't feed her every day, only once a week. Plus when she does something bad she gets punished and has to stay outside if it's snowing or raining...so I took matter into my own hands and stole her from them." He shrugged and closed his eyes again.

"And you didn't bother to tell me this because...?"

"You seem like the good cop and would tell on me if I did it."

"I would have tried to help you!"

"I should have known you wou- did you say you would help me?"

"Yes!" Yahaba glared at him and pouted. Which Kyoutani found a bit cute and smiled lightly before sitting back up and caressed his cheek.

"Never knew you would do that, you must have two sides to yourself."

"You don't know me well then." Yahaba smiled.

"Yeah, maybe I should know you more since we're dating now...Shigeru."

"Oh my god, did you really just call me that?" Yahaba giggled and leaned into his touch as he began to pet him.

"Yeah I did." He smiled again and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Yahaba gave a small squeak and kissed back eventually with a sigh. They pulled away a few minutes later and Yahaba smiled again. "My parents won't be here until the end of the week. They don't have much time for me so would you like to stay over until they're back?" He asked and closed his eyes as he felt his hair being pet again.

"Yeah I'd like that." Kyoutani mumbled and kissed his forehead as he looked down at the dog, who had fallen asleep. "Should we leave her with your dog?"

"Mhm." Yahaba hummed and blushed lightly as he was picked up and taken to his room.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Yahaba smiled lightly and closed his eyes again. "And I love you too Kentarou."

**Author's Note:**

> Also lets start a petition to make kyouhaba fics with dogs a thing


End file.
